AFC HWWT Project Summary AFC has established networks for delivering high quality training to emergency responders in the southeastern United States and to Native American tribes throughout the country. The proposed training project would continue to take this training to communities with public safety agencies on tight budgets. This program has a long history of doing the training at the community to eliminate the expense of sending the trainees out to central training sites. AFC staff have learned how to build innovative portable training props and accumulated enough equipment to conduct courses with a majority of time spent in hands-on activities with real equipment and realism. The AFC campus boasts impressive resources of props and equipment to support realistic large-scale exercises in hazmat response and in confined space rescue. Whether at home or on the road, AFC instructors strive for realistic and effective training for the trainees. In nearly twenty years working with Native American communities, AFC has gained a reputation for providing exciting and appropriate training to any tribe, even in small and remote locations. These tribes often have responsibility for large areas of tribal lands and do not have large populations and resources. By partnering with Native American Fish and Wildlife Society, AFC will continue to reach out to the tribes to offer progressive levels of training to the tribal response teams. In this proposal, AFC plans to add hazardous waste worker training that is important for protecting people who assess, sample, and remediate contaminated environments. With Hazardous Waste Worker Training (HWWT) Program funds, AFC proposes to train over 1,865 Native American responders throughout the country and over 2,105 public safety responders in the southeast US in a total of 210 courses and 80,120 contact hours. Additionally, AFC will support secondary training conducted separately by trainees at their home tribes or agencies that will reach an additional 680 trainees in 80 classes for 7,280 contact hours. Total training with this component in the five-year grant is projected to be 290 classes for 5,050 trainees and 87,400 contact hours.